Dark Link
by BeautifulDeadCreature
Summary: When Raven's only Love leaves her behind in mystery and sadness...Raven must fight for the only real thing shes ever wanted to believe in...
1. Default Chapter

It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart, I fell back against the mansions rusted steel gates, waiting for the tears to come.

I knew who he was and I didn't mind, I loved him, but why keep it a secret? I felt like I couldn't breathe, I looked at the letter he had left on the door step of his house, only the three words were on it through my blurry vision and the tears that were welled up over my eyes I read them over and over again, each time feeling like a stab wound, getting closer and closer to killing me.

The letter itself consisted of three words, but the questions cam pouring like rain, if what he said in the letter was true, then why did he leave? I knew I was being selfish, but, I didn't understand...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander was in his room in the basement thinking when his father walked in.

"Jameson said you were not feeling well, what is it Alexander? Is it that girl you left in Canada?"

"I loved her father, but I just couldn't ask her..." he said quietly," I couldn't ask her to leave her life..."

Alexander looked away, his father noticed how pale and sunken his face looked, even more so then usual.

"Alexander, you've been in here for weeks, go out, enjoy some fresh air, go get something to eat," his father told him, Alexander said nothing, his father sighed and walked out, saying nothing more to his son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, Over here!" a girl in the club yelled

"Nice to see you out of your room finally, you still crying over that weirdo?" another asked

"He's not a weirdo!" I yelled defensively, "I love him!"

"Yeah, well, look at what he's done, where is he now? huh! yeah he's probably out with some other girl doing the same thing to her, that he did to you!" the girl returned coldly.

"He loves me, he wouldn't do that do me, he even told me that!" I yelled at him, "well sort of..."

"then why'd he leave!?" she pressed on

"I don't know!" I could feel the tears starting to spring up in my eyes, "I..I have to go use the restroom.."

I pushed past the people on the dance floor and made my way to the bathrooms, Eliza, My roommate and best friend, had followed.

"Are you okay Raven?" she asked, "she only says that because she doesn't want to see you get hurt."

I said nothing.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, we'll be at the usual table, ok?" Eliza said with a ring of hope in her voice.

"OK," I whispered quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander, taking his fathers advice, decided to go out that night after all. He walked down the road from his fathers house and turned towards the cemetery.

As he climbed the fence, that was locked because it was his family's private property, as Alexander was jumping the fence, he thought about the last time her stole away time to himself in a cemetery, it was when he had met Raven, the love of his life...

"Dear Mother," Alexander said to his mothers headstone, "Why does it have to be so hard?"

He waited searching for the answers.

"why must I have this pain?"

Alexander could feel himself close to tears. He never wanted to leave his love, the bird that let him fly free...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my bedroom, later that night thinking. After we had gotten back from the club, I was in all sorts of moods, I didn't really know what kind of mood I was in. It was hard, all these questions kept coming to me, 'why did he really leave?',' what was I thinking in the first place?',' What did we really have to keep of each other?' and then questions like, 'what if he's hurt?',' or what if he's dead?!?! Oh my god!

I sat up in my bed with a sudden jolt, like I was a puppet on a string, I couldn't let myself think that way, I couldn't let myself ever think that, that would ever happen.

I decided that I would go far a walk, to clear my mind of upsetting thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander was walking through town, his hopes for a quiet night had been quickly erased from his thoughts, but everywhere he looked reminded him of the girl he loved. The night sky as black as her hair, the laughter, like her own, couples walking past torturing his restless mind, almost like his thoughts were conveying into reality. The way she dresses, with her quiet sexy body, her everlasting freedom, but a memory in his mind...

that's it, he thought, I have to find her, I have to let her know...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

After I had gotten home from work, I went to my room, knowing that my roommate wasn't going to be home until later. I turned on my computer and decided to do some research; she knew Alexander's last name and that he came from a very wealthy family. So I looked him up, typing in his last name, memories came flooding back to me and suddenly I wanted him there with me, but it was as if he was closer to me then he was 3 hours ago. Then an idea came to me looking at the information that the net had brought up on Alexander's family, I found out where he lived, and exactly how rich his father was. 'But he could be a prince and I wouldn't care.' I thought. Out of all the memories that seemed to be attacking me, one thing stuck the most, how much I missed him, when he was standing outside the house his father had here, wearing the tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, with his great black leather jackets, running his hand through his hair every five minutes. 'That's it, I have to find him, I don't care who he is, and I'll always love him.'

I stood up and turned on the printer. I printed out his address, called the airport and booked a flight. As soon as I hung up the phone, I heard the door to the apartment open, which meant Eliza, was home from work, so I left my room and went out to tell her I was leaving tomorrow and that I was going to be gone for a few days.

'Why?' She asked.

'I have to find him,' I told her.

'Alexander?' She asked startled.

'Yes.' I said quietly.

The plane had finally landed in Romania, after many hours of flying and trying to get some sleep; I got through the airport and called a cab. When I climbed into the cab I told him where I needed to go. As he was driving the cab there I thought about all the things that could go wrong, like He wasn't there, or, it was the wrong address, or it didn't exist anymore.

'Here you are,' the cabby said, 'that'll be five euros, miss.'

I smiled as I gave him ten Euros, the extra for the tip.

'Thanks Miss.' He said as he drove away.

As I walked up Alexander's driveway, I could feel the excitement rush through me, and then be covered up with the anguish. As I reached the front door, and I was about to knock, the door opened and there was Jameson, the Butler, standing there with suitcases, ready to leave somewhere.

'Well, Hello fair maiden! I wasn't expecting you, master Swinder Wasn't expecting you, but he was about tah take off on a plane!' he told me. And suddenly my heart fell, I had come halfway across the world to see him and he was leaving just as I had gotten there.

'So Alexander's here then?' I asked him.

'Yes, yes. I will go get him, indeed,' he kept mumbling as he walked off.

I waited patiently for Alexander to appear. But instead it was Jameson that returns, without Alexander.

'I'm afraid he is not in his room, but I do believe he is out back in the gardens, so just go out back and you'll find him there.' He told me.

'Alright, thank you,.' I said as I walked away. I thought to myself, the garden, which means knowing Alexander, it'll be the roses, blue, red and black. I walked to the back of the garden where she stood behind a bush when she saw Alexander bent over roses, just as I thought. It was pretty dark and I should've thought about where I was going to stay. I watched him for a moment then looked away for a moment, but when she turned back he was gone.

I looked around for him but couldn't find him, but couldn't see him anywhere, when I heard a voice behind me. 'You found me.' The voice said. I could tell just by the voice and how it made me happy and sad all at once that it was Alexander. I always noticed that his voice had an echo to it, like it was always so sad, and distant.

I turned around and just looked at him, searching for my answers to my questions in his eyes.

'Raven,' He said as he gave me a hug, 'I wasn't…I mean...I-I was just going to find you.'

'I-I had to come find you…I-I couldn't stand being away from you…' I said with tears in my eyes.

Alexander kissed me.

'Hey!' I said.

'Sorry I could resist.' He looked at me sheepishly.

'No it's alright; it's just that I usually don't get kissed walking into somebody's house,'

We all started to laugh.

'Well, Jameson better not be kissing you, we have a rule in this house, or any house, We keep away from his ladies, so he keeps away from mine!' He said with a laugh.

'I didn't surely touch her master Swinder, honest sir.' Jameson said quickly.

'I know that Jameson, we were just kidding around, unless there's something I don't know about! Alexander said with a mysterious smirk.

Jameson Looked like he'd seen a ghost.

'Jameson, He's just kidding around, don't worry.' I told him.

'Right…Ill be going now…I've got things to do…yes…things…that's it…' He left the room rambling about what he had to do, and Alexander ushered me out side to the front garden.

'So,' he said kissing me again,' I guess this means I don't have to go get you now.'

'Nope, because I came and found you, and I don't know who you are, or what you are even, but I do know that I love you you are my dark knight…' I told him melting into his arms.

'So would you ever become a creature of the night?' He asked me quietly.

'Yes, for you I would do almost anything to be with you forever.' I told him honestly.

'I love you my little black Raven,' He told me.

'I love you to Angel…' I said to him, as we embraced and stood in the moonlight.


End file.
